


The Three Forbidden Words

by cruisedirector



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a few words to say; Lex tries to guess what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Forbidden Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca O (trekybecky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekybecky/gifts).



"Spill."

"Huh?"

"Spill, Clark. All evening you've looked like you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah? How?"

"You just keep giving me these looks. First like you just wanted to get away from other people, which, I'd like to point out, we are now. Now it's just like you have something to say. So spill."

"Well, it's kind of awkward."

"Kind of awkward? But not one of your deep, dark secrets?"

"Um...I don't think a secret really. Other people probably noticed."

"C'mon, Clark, we're friends. If it's not a deep, dark secret, then you can tell me."

"It's kind of hard to say it, Lex."

"How many words?"

"Um. I guess, well, three."

"Three words."

"Yes."

"Clark, we've known each other for a while now, right? And I've seen you do some pretty amazing things. Things I can't figure out."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just wondering how hard it can be for that guy to say three words."

"Don't you think it depends on what the words are? And who you're saying them to."

"Can you pantomime it? You know, act it out?"

"I don't know, Lex. It might be kind of embarrassing."

"I don't embarrass very easily. It's not 'Kiss my ass,' is it?"

"Lex!"

"Or 'Go fuck yourself'?"

"Oh. My mother would wash your mouth out with soap if she could hear you."

"Your mother never really did that, did she?"

"Washed my mouth out with soap? She never had to. I never used words like that in front of her."

"You never use those words at all, do you. You know what they say, Clark. If you can't say it..."

"Now you sound like your father."

"Suck my dick. ...Is that it?"

"For pete's sake, Lex!"

"Pete isn't here. Neither is Lana. Neither is your mother. If you wanted to say that, now would be a good time."

"I, uh. Jeez, Lex. Jeez. Not that."

"You said 'Jeez' twice. Tsk. I'm getting warmer, aren't I."

"What?"

"'Suck my dick' was in the right direction, I can tell. Don't ever play poker, Clark. You're blushing."

"I don't blush."

"Right. Okay. Is it 'Let's do it'? Or 'Make me come?'"

"Lex, be serious!"

"Listen. Seriously. I know it's hard to say 'I'm not straight.' Or 'I prefer men.'"

"You know. But I. It's not."

"Yeah. I know. It'd probably be easier to say 'I'm an alien.'"

"Oh. That's not what's hard..."

"What is hard? ...Tell me again that you don't blush."

"That's not what I was...you know what? Forget it. You'll figure it out eventually. I don't have to sit here and..."

"Clark, I'm joking with you. Come back. I was just kidding around. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

"I am sorry. You should take that seriously. Those are supposedly the hardest three words to utter in any language."

"I thought it was the other ones."

"Which other ones?"

"Look, Lex, I'm just going to say this. And I guess, if you get mad, or upset that I didn't tell you sooner, or embarrassed, or you don't want to talk to me anymore, it'll just be something I have to live with."

"Clark, there's nothing you could tell me that would make me that upset, okay? Nothing. I mean it."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Now. Go for it."

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Your fly's unzipped."

 


End file.
